Life Sucks（番外）
by IIIIIY
Summary: 独普life sucks番外 如果有空会上传之前的篇章
1. chapter 1

番外

（上）

柏林郊外，安静地坐落着一栋简朴的别墅。修剪整齐的庭院里，矢车菊静静开放着，似乎屋主人对这种不起眼的小野花情有独钟，边上的各式灌木，郁郁葱葱。闲停在篱笆上的黄色小胖鸟时不时的歌唱一曲，为美丽的庭院平添了几分生机。

沿着庭院的小道，向这片世外桃源的深处走去，便能洞悉屋子的完整外观，与传统的斜顶不同的是屋子主体大多采用了一些现代化的外墙设计，整栋别墅恰到好处地将两者融合，可见主人的别具匠心。进入屋内，家具的陈设简洁却不失趣味，大方而不乏温馨。

在干净整洁的屋子里，最吸引人眼球的就要数门厅墙上悬挂着的各式相框，在这些相框看似杂乱无章的悬挂中，有着屋主人独特的构思。周围悬挂的大多是家中小体型成员或卖萌或犯傻的日常照，与之并列的有一些屋主人们的日常照，多都是一些搞怪的。向中心去一些，则是旅游时所摄。这组照片有些奇怪，主角经常是一个银发的男人，而另一个人只能通过行李或是故意被抖动的镜头偶尔彰显一下存在感。总之，一般人难以从这些可以说是被拍坏的风景照里寻出什么亮点。照片墙逾向中间移动，照片的数量就逾少，到了最中间时，就只有三张照片构成，这三张看起来都有些年代了。

左上方是一张五人的全家福，右侧是一位金发女士的照片，照片右下角写着安娜·施耐德。在两张照片的下方，是两只牵着手的雪天使，明明是三张照片中最新的一张，但是照片的角已经有些被磨损了，也正是这张照片，揭示了两位屋主人现在的关系。

"我从没想过结婚后的生活会是这样。"路德维希在电话里难以控制自己激动的情绪，对着大洋彼岸的伴侣说道。这是他自两人同居十年以来第一次对基尔伯特用如此重的语气说话，"你已经两个月不回家了，现在竟然还要再延长一个月？！"

"West，本大爷和你说了这是我的安排。"基尔伯特则是相对平和，波澜不惊地说道，"你有你爱做的事，本大爷也有自己爱做的事。"

"我不认为每天更新Twitter和Facebook是重要到让你三个月不回家的事情。"路德维希真的是快要气疯了，准确的来说是过分的相思导致的。

"那你认为重要的事是什么，路德维希？每天待在家里，遛遛狗，等你下班，然后是没完没了的性爱，第二天中午再一个人从空荡的床上醒来吗？"基尔伯特也有些生气了，路德维希这么说显然是不尊重自己的决定，他做什么不需要别人来干涉，包括自己的伴侣。

"你是对那些很不满意吗？"路德维希的语调显得有些危险了，不再是抱怨，而是在认真地思考些什么。

"是的。"基尔伯特不假思索地脱口而出，虽然他下一秒就后悔了，但是他并不打算退让，路德维希对于他的独占欲过于强烈，是时候宣誓一下主权了。

"包括性爱的部分？"路德维希问道。

"……"基尔伯特停顿了一会儿，"是的。"他尽量让自己的语气听起来不那么像是在赌气，肯定地说道。

"……"电话的两端同时陷入了沉默。

这段沉默就像是一个世纪那么长久，最终，还是基尔伯特先开的口："本大爷在未来的一个月内是不会回家的。总之，你自己保重。"

路德维希还没来得及回话就收到了对过的忙音，他对着被挂断的电话呆了很久，甚至有些不真实的感觉。他刚才和哥哥吵架了……为什么？

挂了电话的基尔伯特也并没有觉得特别解气。回家的计划泡了汤，跟着一起泡汤的还有三天后属于两个人的十周年纪念日。

摆脱了加起来长达18年的牢狱之灾，基尔伯特在洗清罪名之后不得不面对一个很现实的问题——回归社会。这是每一个重刑犯人有机会出狱后都会遇到的问题。好在基尔伯特非常好学，熟悉新东西起来也比一般人都要快上许多，这一技能几乎弥补了他空缺的十几年，现在的他对于时兴的科技以及社交软件可谓是得心应手。一个有趣的现象是，在他的社交账号仅仅开通三年后，他竟然成了拥有几十万粉丝的红人，就连路德维希也惊讶于哥哥的受欢迎程度。

不过，惊讶归惊讶，两个人甜蜜的生活并没有被太多的打扰，这也许得益于路德维希将基尔伯特"藏"得很好。路德维希经过十几年的蜕变加上天分与努力，现在已经成为可以独当一面的引擎工程师了。基尔伯特就算不工作，两个人依旧可以生活得很滋润。

但是，他错了，他怎么能关得住基尔伯特呢。

当基尔伯特提出要独自旅行时遭到了路德维希的反对意见。首先，基尔伯特要去的大多都是未真正发展起来的地方，有一定的危险性，其次，基尔伯特一去就需要几周甚至长达几个月的时间，这让路德维希无法忍受，经历了这么久的分离之后，他只想在今后生命的每一分每一秒都和基尔伯特在一起……总之其他的一千个一万个理由都离不开这两个最核心的问题。不过，基尔伯特却像是下定决心一样，任凭路德维希怎么软磨硬泡都没能劝他放弃这个想法……

[哥哥到底是为了什么呢？]路德维希不止一次认真地思考着，而基尔伯特也是只是卖着关子，说是一个人在家里待闷了。最终，由于整个计划只有一年的时间，再加上基尔伯特的态度强硬，路德维希也不得不妥协，但是心中的不安从未消失，就在刚才，在一年快要期满的时候，基尔伯特的延迟返程成了路德维希心中的导火索，特别是在如此特殊的日子将要到来的时候，矛盾几乎是一触即发。

基尔伯特躺在酒店的床上，琢磨着手里的纸张，这张纸对他来说意义重大，或者应该说他想通过这来传达的理想意义重大，这是惊喜的一个组成部分，但是现在看来，路德维希对这个惊喜不会表现出如他一般的热诚，他也不甘于承认自己的伴侣只是个无聊的工程师……

巧合的是同一时间，在路德维希的包里也静静地躺着一个无望准时送达的惊喜。路德维希坐在家里苦恼的同时从哥哥刚才的话里捕捉到了一丝机会，为什么要等哥哥回来呢？

第二天，情绪有些低落的基尔伯特在准备去酒店餐厅用早餐时，一个梳着背头的金发男人差点让他一脚划向边门的垃圾桶。他不敢贸然走到大厅，只是找了个角落躲起来悄悄观察情况，看起来挺可疑的，却无法掩饰心里已然炸成烟花的事实，[West怎么会在这里？！]。但是，基尔伯特也没有忘记路德维希昨天是怎样出言不逊的，现在的他正盘算着怎么给他一个小小的教训。

"抱歉，先生，现在正值旺季，我们这边的客房都已经满了。"前台的工作人员略带歉意地说道。

"那么附近还有什么酒店吗？"金发男人问道。

"附近的话也许没有，我们这里是个小岛，9英里外倒是有……"

前台的推荐一点也没有引起路德维希的兴趣，他只想住在这里，他哥哥现在就在这里，GPS就是这么显示的。路德维希的眉头越发呈现收紧的趋势。

"不介意的话可以考虑和本大爷合住。"一个熟悉的声音从身后传来。

"哥哥。"路德维希的声音表现出了明显的愉悦。看见了久别两个多月的哥哥之后，长时间飞行带来的疲劳瞬间消失了一半。

前台的工作人员舒了一口气，看来这位有些麻烦的客人有归处了："既然有亲属那就方便许多了，如果有需要的话我们可以为您加床。"

"好的。"

"不需要了。"

两个人给出了不同的答案，让前台工作人员摸不着头脑。两人对视了一会儿，熟门熟路的工作人员从两人的眼神里感受到了不一般的关系。

"加一张床。"基尔伯特拿出了自己房卡，将最终决定告诉了工作人员。前台工作人员看见另一位先生只是委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，却并没有多说什么。

"好的，先生。"

在办理了一些手续之后，银发的男人就打算去享用早餐了，金发的男人则是一路跟了过去。

"跟着本大爷干什么？"基尔伯特有些嫌弃地说道。

"哥哥，抱歉，昨晚我态度不是很好。"路德维希本不想这么草率地道歉，但是一见到哥哥歉意就快要满溢出来，他情急之下脱口而出。

"谁是你哥哥？别弄错了，本大爷是因为预算不够才愿意和你分摊费用的。"基尔伯特用略显陌生的语调说道。这一句话让路德维希弄不清楚状况，哥哥明明就在自己眼前，却要和自己装作是陌生人的关系。

见到路德维希愣住了，基尔伯特暗示道："本大爷，在心情好之前都不认识你。"

路德维希想了想觉得现在的状况有些滑稽。不过，如果能让哥哥消气，那么他就陪着哥哥玩这场游戏："和一个陌生人共享房间，你难道一点都不担心吗？"

"那就要看你自己怎么表现了，别以为本大爷不知道。"基尔伯特用手比了个枪指了指自己的脑袋，这让路德维希突然回忆起了一些以前的事情，不禁会心一笑。

"我的名字是路易斯。很高兴认识你。"基尔伯特听到后扬了扬眉毛，似乎不是很相信的样子。

"基尔伯特。"基尔伯特并没有使用假名，"很好……路易斯。本大爷现在需要去吃早餐了。"他说完便头也不回地向酒店的餐厅走去。

看着基尔伯特走开时得意洋洋的样子，路德维希原本充满愧疚的情绪里多了一丝不一样的情愫。

既然作战目标已经明确，那么现在……他需要好好地睡上一觉。

（下）

柔软的毯子被覆过肩膀，困意渐渐消散的路德维希从那人的指尖上感受到了温暖。他睁开眼睛，刚想帮助弟弟捋开额前碎发的基尔伯特被抓了个正着。两个人大眼瞪小眼，基尔伯特的脸上飞速闪过了一丝红晕。

"快起来，本大爷要睡了。"基尔伯特一扫方才的情绪，严肃道。

窗外挂着明月，说明已经是晚上了。看到哥哥现在就在自己身边，心里洋溢起一阵满足感。

"刚才你是在给我盖被子吗？"路德维希微笑着问道。

"你哪里来这么多废话，床已经加好了，快到自己床上睡去。"基尔伯特有些不耐烦地说道。

"好。"路德维希爬了起来，准备走向一个床头柜之隔的另一张床。基尔伯特随后也躺上了自己的床，上面还留有路德维希的余温。原本打算闭上眼睛就睡的他，却怎么也睡不着，辗转反侧，最后他找到了自己睡不着的原因。

"你能不能不要再盯着本大爷看了！"基尔伯特睁开眼睛，对上了那双炯炯有神的蓝眼睛，此时正在以200度的高温炙烤着他，也可能是因为白天的休息让那双眼睛的主人现在睡意全无。

"不能。"

基尔伯特觉得自己要抓狂了，把被子盖过头顶，翻过身去，索性装作不再理会，但是他还是感受到背后那人的执着。

"先说好了，本大爷已经结婚了！"基尔伯特掀开被子说道。

"正巧，我也是。"路德维希亮了亮手上的戒指，波澜不惊地说道，仔细听的话，他的语气中有一丝愉悦。

"那你应该明白，不要做逾矩的事。"

"我十分明白。"

基尔伯特对路德维希的"十分明白"表示怀疑，算了，今天就先睡了吧，明天有机会还可以到海滩上去玩，要不要带上旁边的那个人呢……明天……再说吧……

第二天一早，基尔伯特在一个熟悉而又温暖的怀抱中醒来，旁边正躺着路德维希，昨天晚上横在两人之间的床头柜早已不见了踪影，只有被拼接成双人床的两张床紧紧地靠在一起。

基尔伯特挣扎着要脱离怀抱，弄醒了睡得很浅的路德维希。

"早上好。"路德维希非常自然地说道。

"什么早上好，你怎么黏过来了？"基尔伯特无奈地说道。

"两张床拼在一起会更大一些，难道不好吗？"路德维希解释道，"而且，我什么也没有做呀。"

"算了，本大爷不想和你计较，但是你要知道作为刚认识一天的人是不会睡在一起的。"他一边穿上衣服，一边走向卫生间，心里念叨着[一早醒来本大爷身上的衣服就只剩内裤了，还不承认！]好吧，只能说路德维希昨晚除了吃一些豆腐之外的确没有"做"什么。

洗漱结束之后，基尔伯特换上了沙滩裤和淡色的休闲衬衫。他最终还是决定不带路德维希一起，理由？没有理由。

他没有等路德维希洗完澡便独自离开了房间，两个人现在应该是陌生人的关系，他时刻提醒着自己不能乱了阵脚，不然他的宏伟计划怎么办。

路德维希一个人从浴室里出来的时候不禁产生了一些落寞感，但是，用不着着急，昨天准备的东西今天就可以大显身手了。他带着装备来到沙滩，清楚地知道基尔伯特不会去游人如织的前滩。

位于酒店西南部位的沙滩游客相对较少，可能是因为这里礁石偏多的原因。基尔伯特正在海滩饮料吧的屋檐下吃着冰激凌避暑。他的头发还是湿的，一些小水珠挂在他的身上，另一些则顺着腹部和背部肌肉线条流下，即使相隔较远，他脊背上的那块伤疤依旧醒目，看着他和边上的游客相聊甚欢，路德维希忍住了心中泛起的不快，悄悄地找了一块没有人且风景优美的地方开始组装装备。沙滩垫，保温箱，遮阳伞……二十分钟后，效率极高的他就已经万事俱备了。

他气定神闲地来到了基尔伯特所在的那个饮料吧，选了他旁边的一个吧凳坐下，不顾基尔伯特的惊讶和那位游客疑惑的眼神。路德维希佯装情绪高涨的样子说道："嘿！你难道是基尔伯特？本人？"

基尔伯特也被路德维希浮夸的演技吓了一跳，惊讶之后紧跟着的是强烈的笑意，但是他忍住了，他想看弟弟继续演下去，随即骄傲地回答道："正是本大爷！"

"我的天哪，没想到竟然能在这里遇见你，我真是太高兴了！"路德维希继续自己夸张的表演，多亏在帮助哥哥出狱的十年间经历的不断磨练，要不然此时的路德维希只想找个地洞钻下去，"您能帮我儿子签个名吗，他是您的头号粉丝。"

"Kesesese~当然可以。"基尔伯特笑了，"他在哪呢？"

"额……实际上他腿不太方便，如果可以的话你能和我走一趟吗？我想，如果他见到自己最喜欢的偶像一定会很高兴的。我那里还有冷藏的啤酒，如果你喜欢的话……"

"好好好！我去！"基尔伯特在听到啤酒的一瞬间就像一个孩子一样从吧台凳上跳下，两眼闪着光芒。路德维希一时没有反应过来，他的台词还没有念完呢。见路德维希没有行动，基尔伯特催促道："快点，还愣着干什么，我可不能辜负小孩子的期待啊！"

"哦……好。"路德维希看了看原本坐在边上的游客，他脸上写满了疑惑，似乎没有明白这到底是个什么状况，不过他也不需要搞明白，路德维希看了看他，就跟着基尔伯特走远了。游客先生一脸懵逼地坐在吧凳上，感受着路德维希前面那个眼神的杀意，良久，掏出手机，给自己正在读大学的女儿发了条消息："基尔伯特是谁？"

兄弟俩一前一后地走在海滩上，由于礁石较多，走起来有些扎脚，基尔伯特几乎是跳着走的，但他还是坚持从浅滩处走。路德维希始终不明白，为什么自己的哥哥已经这个年纪了却还是这么的……调皮。

"快到了。"路德维希的声音从后方传来。

"哦。"基尔伯特稍稍加快了步伐，仿佛是为了追逐啤酒而进行的冲刺。

又走了一阵子，就到了路德维希选定的地方。那里的沙滩偏白，周围大小不一的礁石四处分散着，有些奇形怪状的石头引起了基尔伯特的好奇心。

"这个好像肥啾！"基尔伯特跑到了一块圆敦敦的礁石前面嚷嚷道，"但是肥啾的手感要更加好一些。"他用手指戳了戳被大海侵蚀得孔孔洞洞的石头，有些嫌弃地摇了摇头。

"所以说，路易斯，你的儿子呢？"基尔伯特还是不忘两人之间正在进行的游戏，调侃道。

"我没有儿子，所做的一切只是为了把你带过来。"路德维希说道。

"恩……从昨天开始本大爷就知道你图谋不轨，编出这么蹩脚的理由把本大爷带过来，你打算怎么办？"基尔伯特坏笑着走近了路德维希，牵起了他带有戒指的那只手，顺着手掌的纹路轻轻画着，最后在戒指附近停了下来，转动着那个银色的指环，"偷情可不是一个好习惯，玩火总是要自焚的。"

路德维希忍受不了哥哥的引诱，将脸颊靠近了基尔伯特的，嘴唇若有若无地触着白皙的皮肤，"你也一样，应该知道，不要随便收留无家可归的男人。"突然，他五指紧紧反扣住基尔伯特那只带有和自己成对指环的手，左手一把搂过基尔伯特的后脑勺，在一瞬之间唇齿交战一发而不可收拾。

良久，路德维希在基尔伯特的挣扎下才停止了这个令人窒息的吻。"别急！"基尔伯特有些不乐意，他差点又被占上风，逃开了正在揉捏自己后颈的手，"答应的啤酒呢？"

路德维希微微一笑，在基尔伯特的嘴唇上又轻啄了一下，牵着他的手，将他带到沙滩垫上。打开保温箱，里面是预先冰好的几瓶啤酒，在啤酒旁边有一个单独的冰格，里面的冰块被保存得很好，与普通的冰块似乎有些不太一样。

基尔伯特并没有太在意这些细节，拿起一瓶啤酒起开瓶盖，就咕嘟咕嘟地喝了起来。"超好喝！"他满足地称赞道。

"你喜欢就好。"路德维希看着基尔伯特，温柔地说道。

"你前面说自己是无家可归的男人……"基尔伯特斜眼看了看路德维希，戏谑地说道，似乎对这个说法颇有兴趣。

"我现在无家可归，因为我惹一个人生气了。"路德维希对着基尔伯特说道，"他对我很重要，没有他的地方不能称作家。"

基尔伯特笑了，说道："本大爷看起来像是会煲鸡汤的人吗？"

"不像。"路德维希真诚地说道，"你看起来像是会打我一顿的人。"

"那就让本大爷听完你的故事再打你一顿吧。"基尔伯特想了想，出了一个对策。

"只要你能听我说完。"路德维希看着基尔伯特的眼睛，里面充满了感情。

"我们本是兄弟，虽然没有血缘关系，却从小形影不离。直到一场大火将我们分开，那场意外之后我忘记了他，他却一直都在找我。就这样我们经历了十几年的分离，在这段时间里，我们走了完全不同的人生路线，我被好心人领养，接受教育，恋爱交友，他却因为寻找我而落入别人的陷阱，锒铛入狱。我看似顺利的生活因为一次叛逆行为走向了终结，就在我打算终结自己生命的时候，我被一个越狱犯绑架了，换回我自由的条件是给他一个临时落脚的地方。我这么做了，随着时间的推移，我发现自己爱上了他，这种感情是如此强烈以至于我对于潜在的一切危险都义无反顾。但是，就在我以为自己得到他的之后，他却一声不吭地从我身边逃走了。之后，我最害怕的事情发生了，他被一个警察抓住，并且被实施了残忍的虐待。当他浑身鲜血地被送上救护车时我觉得自己已经死了。后来我才知道他逃走的原因是，他知道了自己就是我的哥哥，就算自己已经身处险境却还是想着要保护我免受伤害。有时候我恨他的逞强。我竭尽全力想要帮他，他却竭尽全力将我踢开。直到我的能力超越他的控制范围，才最终帮助他洗清罪名。我们在再一次经历了十年之久的分离后终于走到了一起。本以为之后的生活会一帆风顺，直到最近，他为了完成一个我都不怎么明白的项目，在一年的时间里在我身边的日子不足两个月。我不想和他分开，哪怕是一分钟也好，所以我和他产生了矛盾。我和他在电话里吵了一架，但是之后我就后悔了。我认为自己做得很不对，我不能束缚他的自由，限制他的理想，而是应该支持他，在他需要的时候帮助他，这才是互相扶持的意义，但是他现在已经不理我了，任我怎么解释也没有用。我也不知道应该怎么办才好，你说，我到底应该怎么做才能让他原谅我？"

路德维希深情款款地说完了一个故事，其中有一段时间，泪水就在他的眼眶里打转，却硬生生地被他憋了回去。基尔伯特看到这样的弟弟很不舍得，他感觉到自己是个不解人情的蛮横哥哥，逆袭计划什么的早就被他抛到脑后。他伸出手，摸了摸路德维希不再稚嫩的脸庞，疼惜地说道："West，你什么都不用做，本大爷以后会多陪陪你。"

"哥哥，你原谅我了？"路德维希扬起了眉毛，显得非常高兴。

基尔伯特这才后知后觉地意识到自己又松口了，他在心里低声骂了自己为什么这么不坚持，最后还是叹了一口气，"我们之间本来就没有对错，只有互相扶持和妥协，你自己不也说了吗。"

"哥哥，我爱你。"现在，路德维希开心得像个孩子一样，搂住了基尔伯特，将他紧紧抱在怀里，基尔伯特也抱了回去，"我也爱你，小傻瓜。"

两个人抱了一会儿，路德维希才将基尔伯特松开，"十周年快乐，哥哥。"他又吻了吻基尔伯特。

"都已经十周年了吗？"基尔伯特感觉很不真实，这些日子过得太快，果然是因为太幸福了吗，他看着弟弟，一时不知该说什么好。

"哥哥，我可以要一个礼物吗？"路德维希凑近基尔伯特，亲吻他的额头，脸颊，鼻尖，嘴唇，下巴。

"本大爷可是有好好准备礼物的，不过，就冲你之前这么足的戏，再多奖励一个也不是不行。Kesesese！"基尔伯特说着，主动亲吻了一下路德维希，这个吻显得有些幼稚，他只是吮了弟弟的下嘴唇，就机灵地逃开了。

"不够。"路德维希知道哥哥要浑水摸鱼，但是这次他偏偏不让，他紧追上基尔伯特的嘴唇，进行了一个更为深情的吻。手也开始不安分起来，顺着基尔伯特的沙滩裤从下向上探去。

"West，会有人……"基尔伯特将身体向后缩着，显得有些局促和紧张。

"是你告诉我玩火总是要自焚的。你在明知道我撒谎的情况下却还是和我来了，现在却为这些事情害羞，是不是有点晚了？"路德维希坏笑着，顺势将基尔伯特的耳垂含入口中逗弄，水声在基尔伯特耳边响起，充满了情欲的味道。

基尔伯特觉得自己的脸都要烧红了，路德维希的一只手顺着沙滩裤更深地向里探去，他的指尖已经接触到了自己的腹股沟，手掌按揉着大腿上的肌肉，痒得基尔伯特微微颤抖着。他的呼吸随着路德维希的爱抚不断加快，没有两下，原本沉稳的呼吸节奏就被打乱了。

路德维希的亲吻顺着耳垂到了侧颈，他顺着基尔伯特白皙的皮肤慢慢亲吻着，时不时地吮起一小片在嘴里与唇舌摩擦，基尔伯特被咬得生疼，却不自觉地沦陷其中。"我很想你。"路德维希叙说着自己的思念，他将许久的思念转化为了欲望，最后在基尔伯特的身上得到实现。

在路德维希放开亲吻后，他的双眼对上了那双令他朝思暮想的眼睛，红色的双眸中渐渐染上了情欲，基尔伯特微微启唇调整着呼吸，路德维希再也无法忍受内心的渴望，他用力吻上哥哥已经开始红肿的嘴唇，顺势将他的衬衫褪下，推倒在沙滩垫上。

基尔伯特也不再拘束，他也褪去了弟弟身上的衣物，并与他激吻。路德维希见到哥哥开始主动，便将他的裤子拉了一半下来，形状姣好且富有弹性的屁股立刻就被沙滩裤勒出了一条痕迹，与沙滩垫接触的同时也因为承受着两个男人的重量而被略微压扁，银白色的耻毛也逃了一些出来，但是最重要的部分还是躲在裤子里未被邀出。

"热……"基尔伯特躺在沙滩垫上，咽了咽口水，声音沙哑地说道。

经基尔伯特这么一说，路德维希这才想到准备好的冰块，这么重要的东西自己竟然差点忘记了。他拿了一块冰块放进了基尔伯特的嘴里，基尔伯特有些懵，他指的"热"并不是这个意思，弟弟什么时候这么不解人情了？但是味道也不错。

基尔伯特含了一会儿，路德维希探了两个手指进来，触摸他的口腔内壁之后将棱角已不是那么分明的冰块取出，上面还连有少量的津液，滑滑的冰块一路从基尔伯特的脖子滑倒了锁骨，接着是胸膛。冰块所到之处都会因为温度差让基尔伯特起一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。最后，鹌鹑蛋大小的冰块停留在他的乳晕周围，他知道路德维希要干什么了，有些紧张，却更加让他兴奋。

路德维希看着哥哥略显别扭的表情，想要欺负一下他的情绪在胸中愈发强烈。他推着冰块，先是在基尔伯特乳晕周围打圈，就是不碰到目标。他能感受到哥哥因为这个行为而加强的心跳。"哥哥，你很期待。"路德维希笑了笑，对着身体微微扭动的基尔伯特说道。"小变态……"基尔伯特的表情已经因为些许的快感而开始有些僵硬，一起硬起来的还有他的下体。

路德维希非常喜欢哥哥不服气的样子，这让他的征服欲变得更为强烈，他不再多说，而是直接将冰块对准了基尔伯特嫩粉色的乳头轻轻按了下去，又往返碾压了几次。"嗯……"基尔伯特发出一声舒服的轻叹，冰凉的物体直接刺激着乳头上敏感的神经，酥麻的感觉从胸口荡漾开来。还没有结束，路德维希上下推动着他得意的小道具，不断逗弄着那片粉红色区域。不一会儿，基尔伯特的乳晕变小了，泛起了一个个小小的鸡皮疙瘩，乳头也挺立了起来，冰块融下的水让粉嫩的果实亮晶晶的，显得很是诱人。路德维希适时地拿开了冰块，张开嘴含住了那冰凉红晕，由于温差，路德维希的口腔显得很烫，他用口腔的力道吮吸挑逗引来了基尔伯特阵阵呻吟，与此同时，他又将冰块向哥哥另外一边的敏感移去。经过几轮这样的挑逗，基尔伯特的沙滩裤已经被撑了起来。至于路德维希，他从一开始就已经坚如磐石。

"哥哥，你只靠上面就可以站起来了。"路德维希见状，将膝盖顶上了基尔伯特的胯下，暗红色的器官快要从裤子里呼之欲出。基尔伯特喘着气，断断续续地回答道:"不都是你的原因……嗯……"

路德维希疼爱地吻了吻基尔伯特绯红的脸颊，手里的冰块也快要完全融化，他的手指在冰块融化后依旧停留在基尔伯特的左乳头上不停地按摩揉压着哥哥胸前的脆弱，但是不知怎么他就是抓不住基尔伯特的乳头。当基尔伯特第五次从路德维希手中滑走时，一种不满足感激起了他的疑问："West，为什么会这么滑？"

"没什么，哥哥，可能是因为冰块融成水的关系。"路德维希对冰块里有的东西心知肚明，为了不让哥哥起疑心，他不再玩弄基尔伯特的乳头，转战其他阵地。

热烈的亲吻再一次席卷基尔伯特的全身，刚才的疑惑也随之被遗忘。路德维希的双手顺着他的脊背滑落到腰椎，接着是尾椎。他双手的食指侵入了基尔伯特的臀缝，之后是中指，最后整个手掌包裹住了基尔伯特的两瓣翘臀，利用刚才侵入的四根手指将紧密的臀瓣掰开，右手中指探到了穴口的层层褶皱，他轻轻地用指甲挠了挠穴口，基尔伯特不可控制地在他的怀里抖了抖，急促地呼出一口气，气息打在了路德维希的肩颈上，如同猫爪上的小肉垫拍在皮肤上一样，这让路德维希心里痒痒的。他加快了进程，将碍事的裤子全部褪去，基尔伯特的小伙伴就这样弹了出来，被解放出来的同时，之前溢出的一些液体擦在了路德维希的腹部，显得很是色情，基尔伯特本人也因为这样轻微的摩擦变得越来越燥热。

"West……快点……"基尔伯特抬起了腰臀，却又不想显得太殷切，把微微抬起的腰沉下去了一些，在他还没有接触到沙滩垫之前，路德维希一把兜住了基尔伯特腰的两侧，将他双腿分开架在了自己的大腿上，两个人坚硬而又炙热的部分摩擦在了一起，同时发出了一声轻叹。基尔伯特略显肿胀的头部又冒出了一些浊液，路德维希小心地用手指刮了一些，放在了嘴里尝了一下，不怀好意地笑道："哥哥，其实很想要吧。"

"少啰嗦！"基尔伯特抬起手臂遮住涨得通红的脸，随后像是突然爆发了一样，一个仰卧起坐坐起了上身。被这一举动惊到的路德维希下意识地扶住了基尔伯特的腰，因为重力的原因，基尔伯特的臀瓣正好卡住了路德维希突起的坚硬。他眼角挂着一些水汽，有些羞愤地说："每一次你都喜欢这样，每一次都是这样……你就不能让本大爷主导一次吗！"

路德维希听到后，有些惊讶，不过考虑到基尔伯特的性格，他想反攻也许早就不是一两天的事了，只不过每次都会被路德维希当做玩笑。这次如此认真地提出来，不得不让路德维希也产生了动摇。

路德维希想了想，认真地说道："哥哥，你从出狱之后体能方面就一直不是特别好……你知道每次和你做爱我需要花多少精力吗？这样吧，如果你能承受住两轮的话，我们以后就可以尝试着反过来。"其实路德维希并不是强行要进入基尔伯特，而是基尔伯特的体能让他与自己比起来，更适合成为被照顾的那一方，只是从现实的角度出发罢了。不过，他做出这样的承诺也是因为基尔伯特从来没有坚持到超过两轮。

"好！你说话要算数！"基尔伯特有些期待地搂住了路德维希，在他耳边说道，"快点开始吧！"他用自己挺立的欲望蹭了蹭路德维希的小腹，信心满满地迎接挑战。

"你要坚持住哦，哥哥。"路德维希宠溺地笑了，扶住基尔伯特的后颈在他的颈窝里又落下了一吻，"想要再来一点冰块吗？"基尔伯特脸一红，但是转念一想冰块在关键时候反而能让他保持清醒，就不假思索地答应了。

一块冰又顺着自己的脊背滑下，凉得基尔伯特挺直了身子，恰巧将自己的敏感再一次送入路德维希口中，原本照顾不够的左乳被温润着，不一会儿就和右边的小伙伴一样变得红肿不堪，即使已经有些让基尔伯特产生了隐隐作痛的感觉时路德维希也没有停下吸吮。不过，铃口传来尖锐的刺激让他短暂遗忘了胸前的舒适。路德维希正在用冰块的棱角轻轻蹭弄他的出口，基尔伯特无法控制地颤抖起来，欲望随之抖动，为了固定，路德维希用两根手指卡住了他的根部，并以两指相夹的形式时不时向上刮动，以拇指控制冰块，在他的敏感区肆虐。

"啊……嗯嗯嗯……哈……"，基尔伯特挣扎扭动着，极力克制自己的叫声，却还是在情到深处忍不住惊呼出声，由于乳头被含着，他不能大幅地摆动上身，"West……恩……W……West……啊，轻一点……疼……"也许是过于冰凉，基尔伯特的铃口在被揉虐了一阵子之后产生了痛感，路德维希立刻就停了手，放开了哥哥被吮到肿胀的左乳，亲吻了基尔伯特的下颔，感受到手上除了水润感还有无法忽视的黏腻感——是哥哥的，他已经准备好了。

路德维希将基尔伯特重新推倒在沙滩垫上，温柔地亲吻了基尔伯特站得笔挺的欲望，看着他意乱情迷的样子，路德维希有些坏心地对着颤抖的铃口狠狠吮吸了一下。射精只是一瞬间的事，积郁了太久的精液在最后的刺激下被释放了出来。基尔伯特甚至都没有来得及呻吟，就经历了一次激烈的高潮，他全身激烈地颤抖着，随后像是抽筋了一样整个身体紧紧崩起，一直到高潮之后他的肌肉也不同程度地痉挛，他能做的只是张着嘴大口大口地喘着气，希望能吸进更多的空气让自己不至于晕厥。路德维希只是静静地欣赏着眼前的一切光景，哥哥真的是太美了。

待基尔伯特调整好了呼吸，路德维希俯下身，亲吻了基尔伯特，将舌头伸进他的口腔，挑起基尔伯特绵软的舌头纠缠。良久，基尔伯特快要溢出生理泪水的眼睛无辜地看着路德维希，嘴角还挂着两人刚才缠绵流下的津液，像是请求一样轻声问道，"刚才能算一次吗？"

路德维希看着可爱的哥哥不禁笑出了声，如此令人疼惜的请求，他又怎么忍心拒绝呢，亲吻了基尔伯特的脸颊，回答说："当然算。"基尔伯特有些满足地笑了，像是一个得到了糖果的小孩子。

答应了之后，路德维希发现哥哥这次是非常认真的，他因此也产生了一些危机感，手上的冰块越化越小，快要化到有润滑液的部分了。路德维希将小小的冰球对准了基尔伯特高潮后止不住瑟缩的穴口。

"恩……"基尔伯特臀部的肌肉缩了缩，原本瑟缩的穴口紧紧地闭合起来。"放松，哥哥，不会弄伤你的。"路德维希捏了捏基尔伯特紧致的臀肉，劝慰道。

基尔伯特很是怀疑，这还是第一次让一个不属于路德维希的东西侵入自己的身体，即使是一颗小小的冰球，他也是有点抗拒的，但是在路德维希的揉捏下，他的理智在渐渐远离他，他开始尝试着放松下来，路德维希将圆润的冰球抵在了他再熟悉不过的穴口上。

小冰球遇到温热的皮肤继续融化着，已经融化到润滑剂部分的冰球对穴口起了很好的润滑作用，路德维希用食指按揉开了基尔伯特的后穴，将冰球推入其中。进入体内的冰凉让基尔伯特颤抖起来，不一会，被推入的冰球又被挤落了出来，"West……还，还是……啊！"没等基尔伯特说完润滑用的冰球就再次被推入他的体内，这次更深。路德维希凭借着对哥哥体内的熟悉，推着小球就到了前列腺附近的位置，向上轻轻按压过去。

"啊啊！恩……"基尔伯特夹紧了臀肉身体再一次开始频频颤抖，连同路德维希的两根手指都被夹住不能动弹。路德维希用空闲的那只手将基尔伯特的大腿推到他胸口，被迫张大的穴口给了路德维希手指活动更多的空间，冰凉的触感和路德维希时急时缓的按压同时刺激着基尔伯特体内最敏感的部分，他觉得自己又要射了，但是他要忍住，不能现在就放弃，这样他肯定坚持不到第二轮结束，他一定要在路德维希缴械了之后才能释放，阿西怎么还不进来，基尔伯特在快感在体内疯狂翻搅时想着。

"West，快点……可以了，快点进来，啊！"路德维希又一次按揉过他的敏感位置让基尔伯特惊呼出声。看着快要被被情欲淹没的哥哥，路德维希就算定力再好也忍受不住了，他迅速地利用基尔伯特的内壁温度揉搓着让小冰块润滑剂融化在基尔伯特体内，期间基尔伯特几乎是无法控制自己一般地抽搐着，过于兴奋而涌出的泪水顺着眼角留下，不断有晶莹的液体从红肿的铃口溢出。在伴侣第二次高潮前，占据主导地位的那位终于解放了自己的炙热，缓慢却又坚定地挺入爱人的身体。

"啊~"一声甜腻的短叹从被吻得红艳的嘴唇间发出。路德维希感受到微凉的内壁不断地向自己火热的物体包裹过来，分离了太久，互相之间的身体也产生了浓浓的思念，现在这份感情完完全全地爆发了出来，不一会，基尔伯特的肠壁就被路德维希暖热，因为长期以来身体对于对方的习惯，基尔伯特已经不需要许多润滑剂就可以很好地在激烈的性爱中保护自己。

感受到基尔伯特已经适应，并且开始轻微扭动腰肢的路德维希也配合地微微抽动了几下。轻微的抽动引起了内壁更为激烈的收缩，将他的炙热吸附得紧紧的并不断蠕动邀请着他进入更深的地方。如此的准备动作没有进行多久，两个人就开始了重头戏的部分。路德维希有节律地在哥哥体内进出着，一些液体被翻搅着带出基尔伯特体外，在下一次进攻的时候又被送进去一部分，另一部分则顺着紧箍着路德维希阳具的穴口流下，浸湿了臀缝。这样的抽插没有进行很久，基尔伯特就已经因为无法固定自己臀部的位置而上下滑动着。为了固定哥哥，路德维希把他抱了起来跨坐在自己的欲望上，"啊啊啊啊！"随着一声动情的呻吟，基尔伯特更深的地方也被侵入，快感从整个骨盆辐射开来，飞速地侵蚀着他身体里的每一个细胞，他的前端已经肿得发疼，但是他还是极力地利用最后一丝理智控制自己，只不过路德维希打桩机一般的抽插速度与强度却又让他觉得自己的坚持是如此的脆弱。他随时随地会全全释放……"啊！恩……恩恩！……慢，啊……要那里……啊，呜呜……啊哈！"基尔伯特的呻吟越来越煽情，路德维希也快要被哥哥的无意识加速抽动的内壁折磨到发疯，他也要射了。

"基尔伯特先生……基尔伯特先生您在吗？"不远处传来了一个陌生人的声音。

"嘘！"理智残留尚多的路德维希首先发现了这个意外情况，他抱着哥哥躺下并制止了他高亢的呻吟。却不曾料体位的再次改变让基尔伯特快感直冲头顶，"呜呜……呜，哼……恩……"基尔伯特剧烈地颤抖着，情欲的粉色已经逼上了他的全身，他的眼神也开始涣散，但是就在还差临门一脚的时候，路德维希不动了。基尔伯特不知道发生了什么事，他也不想知道，他只想从这个循环往复的快感牢笼里快点解脱，他试图扭动自己的腰，好进行达到高潮前的最后几次摩擦，奈何路德维希将他压得死死的，他现在是左右为难，他觉得自己要崩溃了。

"哥哥，忍着点，忍住，一会就好。"路德维希一边安慰着怀里不断颤抖的爱人，一边试图保持安静，好不要让外人发现。基尔伯特嘴巴被弟弟捂着，只能靠鼻子不断吸气防止缺氧。"好像是前面和哥哥聊天的那个人。"路德维希在基尔伯特耳边低语道。

"好像不在这里呢……怎么到处都找不到呢，刚才明明看见往这里走了呀？"游客独自一人喃喃道，"这样怎么给我家宝贝要签名呀……哎，早知道……"他掏出手机，打了一些字，过了一会也就走开了。

"哥哥，好了……哥哥？"基尔伯特已经闭上了眼睛，他的坚硬开始向外流出一些精液，内壁像是痉挛一样粉疯狂地按摩着路德维希的炙热，身体抖动愈加厉害了。路德维希不是第一次碰到这种状况，他知道哥哥今天又是坚持不住了，当然自己也在临界边缘，他快速地对着基尔伯特的体内抽插了几下后，基尔伯特的阳具弹跳着只是射出了一些前列腺液，同时路德维希的精液也盈满了基尔伯特的体内。得到第二次高潮后，基尔伯特像是满足了一样，发出了轻微的咕噜声就晕厥了过去。路德维希调整了呼吸，有些心疼地亲吻了基尔伯特被汗液濡湿的鬓角。哥哥今天已经做得很好了，平时的高潮晕厥，今天坚持到了第二轮射精，对他来说也是极限了吧。

路德维希退出了基尔伯特的身体，看了看西下的夕阳，看来正式的礼物只有明天再给了。收拾好残局之后，路德维希抱着自己的爱人回到了酒店休息。

第二天中午，基尔伯特带着熟悉的感觉醒来。他已经很久没有过这样的感受了，回忆起昨天发生的事，在一系列的脸红心跳之后他又断片了。在床上发呆的同时，房门被打开，路德维希端着丰盛的餐点和饮品走了进来，里面没有一样是基尔伯特不爱吃的。

"中午好，哥哥。"他温柔地说道，随即亲昵地吻了吻刚刚起床的小炸毛。

"……"基尔伯特不知道该怎么回答弟弟，"本大爷昨天又晕过去了吗？"

"一如既往。"路德维希为基尔伯特感到可惜，如果昨天不是那个游客的突发状况，也许基尔伯特能坚持下来。

"哼！"基尔伯特像是赌气一样，把自己又埋回了被子，过了一会他扔开被子说道，"West，你耍赖！"

路德维希表情无辜地看向哥哥，基尔伯特气呼呼地说："你用道具。"刚说完，他的脸不自觉的红了，想到昨天自己被路德维希和两块小冰块折磨得不断翻腾的情景，基尔伯特觉得自己又吃亏了，在各方面都对自己极有自信的他不知为何在情事方面总是较弟弟弱上一等。

"因为有人和我说对性爱还不够满意，所以我想要让他体验一下不一样的性爱。"路德维希在一边认真地回忆到。

可以称得上是作茧自缚的基尔伯特不知道弟弟原来这么在乎这句话，也让他觉得有一些愧对面前的大个子，毕竟在大多数时候，他都对自己无微不至，而自己显然伤了他的自尊心。"West，听着，本大爷不是真心说的那些话，我只是希望你能理解我。"

"哦？就是说你在我们亲热的时候很享受咯？"路德维希坏笑道，坐在了床边，用温暖的大手顺着哥哥乱翘的白毛。

"当然啦！"基尔伯特也不是很别扭，既然他已经不生气了，也没有必要不承认事实，"这不是重点West，本大爷是想让你明白……哦，对了，礼物礼物！"说到一半的基尔伯特突然从床上跳起来，但是酸疼的腰背又让他一下子没了傻劲，只好慢慢地挪腾到自己的背包那里，像小仓鼠刨木屑一样，在堆满各种奇怪东西的背包中翻找出来了一张纸，有些令路德维希惊讶的是纸张竟然没有被弄皱。路德维希好奇地探了探脑袋，但是基尔伯特却神秘兮兮地不让他看到正面的字。直到基尔伯特地走到路德维希跟前，他始终无法抑制住自己兴奋的心情而露出一排整齐的白牙。

"等等！哥哥！"路德维希按住了将要把纸张翻到正面的基尔伯特，飞速从自己包里取出了一张质地差不多的纸，抢先自己伴侣一步，将纸张公布出来。基尔伯特第一眼看见的是自己的名字，再仔细一看——是一张引擎专利证书。

"哥哥，我一直都想给你一个惊喜，我花了十年的时间研发这台引擎，不对，加上你不在我身边的那段零零碎碎的时间，这台引擎从研发开始到完成已经经历16个年头了。我找到现在这份工作之前一直都沉浸在对你的思念里无法自拔，直到我回忆起自己第一次对你产生感觉是在你教我修车的时候，我就开始计划这个工程了，我知道你总有一天会回到我的身边。这台引擎就像我们的孩子一样，里面倾注了我几乎所有的心血，所以在命名的时候，我毫不犹豫地选了你的名字……哥哥，你……喜欢吗？"看见基尔伯特的表情从刚才的兴奋变得呆滞到现在他已经说不出话来了，路德维希有些隐约地担心哥哥并不喜欢这份礼物。

"这就是你每天早出晚归的理由？"基尔伯特木讷地开口问道，想着有多少个早晨他都看不见自己的弟弟，而他又是多少个晚上深夜才回来。

路德维希显得有些窘迫，他开始感到慌张："是的……哥哥，我很抱歉，也许有段时间我非常我行我素，没有在乎你的感受。但就在上个月，我已经把工作室搬回家里来了，以后我们几乎可以天天见面，不会再有以前那样的情况发生。如果你不喜欢这份礼物我现在就再去准备一份……"

"你在开什么玩笑West！本大爷超级爱这份礼物啊！！！"基尔伯特开心地大声喊叫道，"快点回家让我见见着个宝贝吧！一些基础参数呢？"

"最大马力可以达到1001，发动机2300转的时扭矩达到1300……"

"哦！！！West！快别说了！"基尔伯特已经开始热血沸腾，他已经忍不住想要上手了。又过了一段时间的激动之后，他才好不容易平静下来，开心地亲了亲自家弟弟的薄唇，"果然要这样才配得上本大爷的名字！"

"哥哥，你能喜欢真是太好了，但是目前我还没有找到合适的车型能安上这台引擎。"路德维希有些遗憾地说道。

"欸……这个没关系啦。"基尔伯特想起了自己手上的纸张，脸色慢慢变青，随后开始变得有些沮丧，"West！你又耍赖！明明是本大爷先拿出来的！"感觉到惊喜被抢先了的基尔伯特脸又气得噗噗泛红，也可能只是兴奋所致致。

"哥哥，别不开心，不论你送我什么我都很喜欢。"路德维希拉过哥哥的手放在嘴边吻了吻，悉心安慰道。他说的是实话，就算哥哥送给他一只穿过的旧袜子，他也会好好珍藏起来，路德维希·贝什米特已经是迷弟晚期了，请别和这位先生计较。

基尔伯特有些不乐意地亮出了自己手中纸张的文字，与路德维希不同的是，这并不是证书或是奖章什么的，而是一家慈善基金会的许可，上面写的是"路德维希基金会"。毫无疑问的是基尔伯特也选择了对自己而言最重要的一个人的名字为自己的事业成就的命名。

路德维希看到之后没比基尔伯特的惊讶程度要轻多少，也是目瞪口呆半天说不出话来。

"其实，本大爷的想法也和你差不多……成立这个基金会的目的旨在帮助那些由于意外事故而成为孤儿或是落下重大心理疾病的孩子们。West，你想想，如果当初老爹没有好心收养捡到的我，你的爸爸妈妈没有收养我，后来安娜没有收养你……总之，我们也许就走不到一起了，所以这也是我们曾经的父母们留给我们的一部分。虽然我们两个不能在德国收养孩子，但这并不影响帮助其他同样可怜的孩子。本大爷这一年的时间里四处巡演，结交了很多朋友，也认识了很多可爱的孩子，我还把老爹的曲子教给了他们，发现其中有好多人天赋秉异呐……你应该会理解本大爷的心意吧？"

路德维希想到自己先前因为一些小事，和哥哥发脾气抱怨，而哥哥却在做着这么有意义的事情，他现在只想找一个小角落好好地写一份反思。"哥哥，这份礼物实在是意义重大，我很抱歉，你为什么不早一点和我说呢？"

"因为West你一直很忙的样子嘛……"基尔伯特嘟着嘴，轻声说道，心里其实在想[这是给你的惊喜怎么能让你知道呢。]

"那么哥哥，我可以帮着你一起做这件事吗？"路德维希百感交集，他觉得如释重负却又觉得挑战在即，他的哥哥是如此优秀，他在为他倍感骄傲的同时却又自愧不如。

"这样的巡演不会很多的，本大爷接下来一阶段就要回到国内去处理一些其他项目活动啦。"看出了弟弟的担忧，基尔伯特揉了揉路德维希梳理整齐的大背头，有些宽慰地笑着。

路德维希望着基尔伯特，他突然觉得哥哥比以前更为迷人了，拉了拉基尔伯特的手，将他轻拽到自己身边，在他耳边轻吹了一口气，"哥哥，你这么优秀，我能吻你吗？"

"Kesesese！当然可以啦，本大爷很厉害吧！等……等会，呜恩，不是说好只有一个吻的吗！路德维希！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！"

贝什米特们的生活今天依旧很和谐。

The End


	2. chapter17 (11-20 07:23:13)

"本大爷喜欢都来不及！"基尔伯特随即咧开了一个大大的笑脸。

"Keses……嗯……"还没来得及笑出声就又被路德维希吻上了嘴唇。

这个吻没有刚才那么激烈，如果说刚才的吻像拼命抓住最后一丝稻草的话，那么这个吻就是柳暗花明般的温暖和幸福。

果然弗朗西斯说的没错，对付闷骚的最好方式就是直接表达出来，要多直白有多直白，如果藏着噎着，这两个人还不知道要什么时候才能牵上第一次手。

基尔伯特自己不知道的是，回应了这个吻，给他之后带来的将会是怎样的灾难，人们总是太容易沉浸在幸福之中。

不过，管他呢，生活本来就如此操蛋，为什么要放弃来之不易的欢愉呢。

就像我们两个主人公现在正在做的那样……

只不过，无论路德维希怎么舔怎么咬，基尔伯特就是不愿意张嘴，路德维希终于忍不住停止了这个亲吻，与基尔伯特拉开距离，有些疑惑地看向基尔伯特。

基尔伯特则是一脸茫然，温热的感觉离开了，只留下一个被路德维希的口水抹得亮晶晶的嘴唇，一根银丝挂在两人之间。

"我有……口臭吗？"路德维希问到。

"啊？没有啊。"基尔伯特答到。

"那你为什么不张嘴？"路德维希问。

"为什么接吻要张嘴？"基尔伯特好像更加疑惑的样子。

[24年单身汉一个，16岁就被抓进大牢，之前的经历更是让他连个女朋友都没有，都可以说是黄金小处男了，估计他连看爱情动作片的机会都没有。]

弗朗西斯的话在路德维希脑海内徘徊，接着路德维希对着基尔伯特微笑了一下，一个坏坏的念头爬上了心尖，他温柔地说到:"我来教你……"

路德维希看着基尔伯特，手指抵上他的下巴:"张开嘴，啊……"

基尔伯特从没觉得这几个词那么色情过，但是现在的他却被这一句话烧红了脸，即使如此，他还是照做了。

微微地张开了嘴，露出里面洁白的牙齿和粉色的舌尖。

[不愿意张大吗，没关系，这样也够了]路德维希心想，大手抚上基尔伯特的后脑，将他按向自己，他能感觉到基尔伯特有些颤抖。

也许，对于基尔伯特来说打架斗殴不是大事，越狱也不是什么大事，但是和人亲热的确是一件大事，其他的都能自学，还有一些靠天赋，没人教过他怎么去亲热啊！而且还是和一个男人！

基尔伯特只能顺着路德维希，让他在自己的齿间徘徊，牙齿都被舔得痒痒的，突然，他的舌头撬开自己的牙齿伸了进来，吓得基尔伯特呼吸都快停止了，他开始用粗糙的舌苔刮蹭自己的上颚，接着又从下方挑起自己的舌头纠缠不休……基尔伯特在连续的攻势下不断加快心跳，呼吸跟不上节奏变得越来越紧迫，一些来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流出，滴落在自己的胸膛，还有一些滴在了路德维希的衬衫上。

就在基尔伯特感觉自己快要窒息时，路德维希放开了他，大手想要拉开基尔伯特的衬衫下摆却被阻止了，其实只是出于残留的羞耻心理在作怪，基尔伯特需要一点时间缓神。然而，这个动作却被路德维希理解为，基尔伯特想要隔着衣料被进行刺激，的确,这也不失为一种情趣。

路德维希轻笑了一下，顺着基尔伯特的嘴角吮吸刚才两人流下的唾液，在脖颈那里用力吮吻几下之后，又向锁骨咬去，最后一路吮至露出部分的胸膛。

前进的路线被衣服阻挡，路德维希跳开衣襟，向旁边吻去，隔着薄薄的布料，像是摸索一般的吻，路德维希能从嘴唇上感觉到基尔伯特的心跳是多么的快速有力，就像是要蹦出来一般。

路德维希也没能气定神闲到哪里去，就像这样亲吻着自己深爱的人，听到他略显沉重的呼吸就足以能让他性致高昂。

基尔伯特的胸膛不像路德维希曾经亲吻过的女性那么柔软，而是一种刚毅般的强壮。要说路德维希的肌肉是那种手感很好且略有弹性的，那么基尔伯特的简直就像是压缩饼干一样的坚硬。

就在像磐石一般的胸肌上探索时，基尔伯特发声了，"路易斯，本大爷……腿要抽筋了……"

这绝对是一个不适时宜的打岔。

但是路德维希也不能让基尔伯特就这样僵着，他的身体已经够僵硬了。

路德维希揽过基尔伯特的一条腿，让他跨坐在自己身上，其中夹杂着基尔伯特因为腿麻而嗷嗷直叫的音效，现在两个人的姿势更加暧昧了。

基尔伯特试图借着驾驶座边上的空隙撑起自己的身子，只是腿麻加上空间狭小，一下就栽倒下来，整个胸膛闷在了路德维希脸上，老爷车的车身都因为重量不均衡而晃动了两下。

路德维希觉得自己绝对是得罪基尔伯特什么了，高挺的鼻梁撞上结实的胸肌，他只觉鼻头一酸，随即闷哼了一声。

只是这一摔也让路德维希尝到了甜头，虽然鼻尖酸酸的，但是嘴唇上的触感却是软软地陷了进去……他好像知道这是哪里了！

坏心地伸出舌尖往里刺弄了一下，感受到了一颗微突的圆球，果不其然引起基尔伯特全身一片紧张。

"你……你在舔哪里啊，放开……本大爷……"基尔伯特有气无力地挣扎到，他被路德维希禁锢在这个位置动弹不得。就算是再坚硬的地方也会有弱点，即使是基尔伯特看似硬汉的身体，柔软的地方也终究受不了路德维希的这般刺激。

路德维希没有放手，因为他知道基尔伯特喜欢这样，他能感觉得到。

隔着白衬衫，路德维希不断地对着那一小片柔软的区域舔弄着，直到那颗小球从平坦的磐石上站了起来，可以夹在齿尖撕磨了。

一阵阵又麻又痛的感觉从自己胸前最柔嫩的地方传来，基尔伯特感到奇妙极了。他一开始觉得奇怪，他以为只有女人才会有感觉，自己现在觉得舒服得不得了一定是不正常了。

虽然觉得不正常，但是他对此却是出乎意料的喜欢，由于舒服，他无意识地挺起脊背，向路德维希的嘴唇那里按压过去，引来一阵阵更加舒适的感觉。

直到路德维希合着布料，将基尔伯特整个乳头连带乳晕一起嘬进去吮吸时，基尔伯特不得不承认——这简直棒极了！

但他嘴上就是不出声，只是微微地皱着眉头，张着嘴加快呼吸罢了。

深知这样做取悦了基尔伯特，路德维希更加加重了嘴上的力道，从刚才开始他就感觉到小腹这里有一个坚硬的东西顶着自己，当然路德维希的雄兽现在正隔着两条裤子卡在基尔伯特柔韧的臀瓣中。

这还只是开胃菜，两个人都已经有些气喘吁吁的了，这样下去根本等不到两个身体融合就会释放出来……

路德维希有些不舍地放开了那块甜肉，拉开距离，给两个人都有调整呼吸的时间。

基尔伯特因为缺氧和兴奋而脸颊通红，戾红色的眼睛因为背光而闪现出一丝诱惑，脖子上布满红痕，当然，最显眼的就属左胸前被唾液浸润的衬衫贴着高高凸起的粉红色小山丘正随着它主人的呼吸与心跳而不断地轻微颤抖着。

路德维希觉得自己毕生看过的绅士书都不足眼前场景的一半来的刺激……

路德维希用手抚上基尔伯特的脸颊，疼惜有加，不论基尔伯特是否需要那么多，他发誓以后会将自己全部的包容，耐心还有所有的爱与尊重都倾注到基尔伯特身上。

来自掌心的温度让基尔伯特觉得，即使自己可以靠一个人好好地活下去，但是他现在愿意让眼前这个人和自己一起走下去，放弃自己一个人也快乐的谎言，让他融入自己，让性格独立且坚忍的自己学会接受来自他的爱与照顾。

也许他们早就这么做了……

安静的空间，彼此的呼吸间都在悄悄地互诉衷情，两个闷骚的恋爱一旦打开瓶盖，让他们互相酝酿，结果将会如脱缰的野马一般变得一发而不可收拾……

基尔伯特将额头靠上路德维希，两人摩挲着鼻尖，似乎是一种表达亲昵的方式……

"去房间……"路德维希低声说到，不断的追寻着基尔伯特的气息，想要再一次吻他。

基尔伯特很聪明，不用多久他就学会了挑逗面前这个青年的技巧，好像前面那个不会接吻的基尔伯特不存在一样，他随着路德维希的追逐拉开距离，直到他因追不到而露出些许委屈的表情，再奖励了他一个甜甜的吻。

"嗯！"

烈火点燃了干柴……

两个人都是前所未有的兴奋，所以一路上就算基尔伯特被抱着撞到无数门框，路德维希在平地上滑倒无数次也不为过……他们尽情激吻着，基尔伯特感受到自己被抱着按在墙上，随后是从上到下的十八摸，又被端上餐桌，狂啃一番……

终于，两人历经艰辛万苦，跌打滚爬到了床上。

上床之后来的更为激烈，羞耻心什么的早就上天了。

也许两人都喜欢身体力行，虽然谈恋爱起来有些扭捏，但是真的到床上功夫时倒一点也不含糊。路德维希一刻也不松懈地和基尔伯特唇齿厮磨，手上则不断地掐揉他全身的肌肉，好让他们都放松一些。

基尔伯特则是迫不及待地褪去了路德维希所有的衣物，只留一条被撑得立体的内裤，说实话，基尔伯特在看到尺寸的那一瞬间，即使是同为男性也惊讶了一小把，只不过惊讶立马就被下体突如其来的快感所取代。

路德维希隔着单薄的裤子，伸手握住了基尔伯特的欲望。

"嗯！"基尔伯特轻叹了一声扶住了路德维希的肩膀。路德维希也不含糊地开始来回撸动，到了前段的时候还故意轻揪了几下，基尔伯特在熟练的爱抚下频频颤抖，不能自已。

在基尔伯特还没有到达高潮前，路德维希有些坏心地放开了手，将基尔伯特的长裤连同内裤一起褪去，只留下一件敞开四颗纽子的衬衫单薄地挂在基尔伯特身上。在帮基尔伯特褪下裤子的时候，柱体已经急不可耐地从中弹出，上面早就布满了津津汗液。

路德维希迫不及待地分开白皙的双腿，在柔软的大腿内侧用力地吮出一朵朵粉色的印记。爱抚之中路德维希发现——基尔伯特虽然摸起来很硬，但是该软的地方都很软，而且对自己施予的爱抚反应异常强烈。

路德维希一边勤奋地耕耘一边注意着基尔伯特的反应。

基尔伯特有些不耐，他不断地被路德维希的挑逗引发肌肉痉挛，他再也受不了了，从来没有忍受快感那么久，这让他觉得自己很矛盾，想要高潮，却又渴求着更多的刺激，不想就这样释放。

基尔伯特终于在路德维希用手指揉捏自己脆弱的铃口时尖叫出声。

"啊啊"这让基尔伯特觉得有些难堪，因为他听起来淫荡极了，但是这也是路德维希最好的催情剂之一，他只觉得胯下又胀大了一些。

基尔伯特在不断的揉捏下挺直了下腹，全身肌肉绷紧，难以控制地轻微抽搐起来，"放开……嗯……放开本大爷，哈……哈……"路德维希捏着铃口不断轻轻揉搓，不完全捏住也不放开。一些半透明的液体慢慢地从被揉得红肿的嫩肉里溢出。

由于精液是以极其缓慢的速度流出的，基尔伯特根本就没有尽兴，直到路德维希松开手上的力道。即使没有精液溢出，基尔伯特却还是处于某种半高潮的状态中，就像……就像是被卡住了……

"hmm……不舒服……"基尔伯特的嗓子像是被黏住了一样，只能发出腻腻的声音，听起来就像是在对路德维希撒娇，事实也的确如此。

路德维希知道基尔伯特难受，因为他正缓缓扭动腰肢，努力地想要并起双腿自行摩擦，但是他做不到。两条颤抖的腿被路德维希牢牢按住，双手像抓救命稻草一样紧紧簒住床单，怎么都不肯松开。

虽然这样的基尔伯特很诱人，但是看见自己心爱的人过于需要却求而不得的样子也让路德维希心焦。

路德维希自从上床之后在犹豫些什么……

前面在轿车里调情得起劲，真的要提枪上阵的时候又不行了？

怎么会，他可是路德维希！

也许从他紧锁的双眉中可以找出答案……

[总是有第一次的]

他深呼吸一口，俯下身来，轻吻了一下基尔伯特濡湿的鬓角。

"基尔……"

路德维希控制不住自己沉重的呼吸，一下又一下地侵入基尔伯特的耳窝。

"等会也许会很疼，如果受不了一定要告诉我……"

基尔伯特听了，犹豫了一会，他不懂路德维希的意思，但是他觉得自己被小瞧了……

[本大爷才不怕疼呢！]

路德维希被揪住了耳朵，基尔伯特将他拉到了自己面前想骂他一通。但是，看着被欲望染深却努力隐忍的蓝眼，本想骂出口的话只吐出了一句，"放马过来，臭小子……"

两人又交换了一记深吻，路德维希像是得到了莫大的鼓励一般，重新振作起来，拉开一边的抽屉，拿出润滑油和安全套，戴上那个小东西只不过是一瞬间的事，可是路德维希突然意识到尺寸似乎有些小……管不了这么多了。

视线重新回归到基尔伯特身上，路德维希挤出润滑油——为了以防万一他挤了很多，搓揉着抹上基尔伯特的穴口。

在路德维希再一次俯下身，用温热的口腔含住基尔伯特的前段时，基尔伯特倒是羞耻地想要将双腿合上，却被蛮横的力道压制得不能动弹。他第一次被含在嘴里，每一次挑逗和有意无意的刺激这都让他快要不能用大脑思考。

路德维希也是第一次为别人做口交，他只觉得这里的温度比自己想象得要烫的多，他伸出舌尖来回刮弄着有些咸腥的出口，基尔伯特比起刚才颤抖得更加厉害了，趁着基尔伯特被快感重新侵蚀时，路德维希闭上眼睛，嘴上不断地加快舔舐，时不时地在顶端吸吮两下，大手则在基尔伯特隐秘的私处摸索着，不一会便找到了那片一张一翕的褶皱。

由于路德维希在周围抹了许多，弄得基尔伯特臀缝都觉得黏黏腻腻的。路德维希小心地按照褶皱方向按压画圈，手指一圈一圈的加大力道……

不久，第一根手指陷了进去，路德维希在里面翻搅了一下，基尔伯特只有难受的感觉，不过还算可以承受。基尔伯特紧了紧臀肉，示意自己适应了，路德维希慢慢的将第二根手指探了进去。这回的感觉比刚才更加涩一些，基尔伯特皱了皱眉，将就动了动，也算含进去了。

就在此时路德维希开始将基尔伯特的欲望整根含入，反射性地产生吞咽动作，夹着敏感的龟头开始运动，他能感觉基尔伯特用大腿夹住了自己的颈部两侧，力道在自己的一吞一吐间不断加大，此时路德维希用之前插入的两只手指撑开一些以便于伸入第三根。

基尔伯特此时不知道该用什么来形容自己，他只知道自己又要射了，后穴传来异样的酸涩感。他虽然觉得后面好挤，但是更让他介意的是前段传来的无限饱胀感，路德维希偏硬的发丝磨蹭着基尔伯特的大腿内侧，痒得让他想合又合不拢腿……

当基尔伯特又一次将要颤抖着攀升到巅峰，"嗯……快松开，哈……听到没有……啊……"尽管自己拼命地想用残存的理智去推开路德维希，但是那个金色的脑袋却始终埋在自己的腿间不肯松口。

基尔伯特再也忍受不住释放了出来，不多的浊液被路德维希尽数吞下。

两个人喘息着互相凝视了一会，基尔伯特在高潮后身体慢慢疲软下来，肌肉也放松多了。

此时，路德维希的手指轻轻一搅，让还处在余韵中的基尔伯特感到了电流一般的感觉直传大脑，同时，他的整个身体都抽动了一下，"哼嗯……"他随即轻哼了一声，动了动腰。

路德维希插在里面的手指开始按揉，耐心地往复揉过发热的肠肉，像是要把里面所有的纹路抹平一样，直到揉过一片区域时基尔伯特突然大叫了出来，接着，他捂住了自己的嘴，有些羞赧地看向一边。

路德维希浅笑了一下，接着就像打开了什么开关一样，变着法地刺激那一片区域，弄得基尔伯特只能绷紧身体大口喘气，好像所有的血液都集中在下腹，分身又开始想要颤颤巍巍地站立起来，他现在连一个字节都蹦不出来……

温热的甬道随着挑弄，从一开始的排斥，到间歇性的抽搐，后来就开始乖乖的随着路德维希手指的抽插一下下地收缩了起来。

直到基尔伯特发出难耐的呜咽声，路德维希知道是时候了，将手指抽了出来。空虚感从基尔伯特的下体蔓延开来，深红的眼睛带着一些水汽看向路德维希，这是一张最诱人的邀请函。

"放松……"路德维希拍了拍基尔伯特的屁股，宠溺地说到，随后终于拿出了自己的炙热，对准了穴口。

虽然感觉很紧张，但是基尔伯特还是努力放松自己的身体，调整呼吸。

待基尔伯特平静了一些后，路德维希就将自己推进了一些，这还只是刚开始，基尔伯特就觉得下体被撑开到不行，但是他没有出声，只是默许路德维希更进一步的动作。

见基尔伯特还能适应，路德维希又推进了一半。

这一半的巨人刚陷进去，基尔伯特就明白为什么路德维希刚才那么说了。他感觉很疼，就像要裂开来一样，这个尺寸和刚才的三根手指根本没法比，简直就是两倍还多的大小。

但是基尔伯特考虑到路德维希为自己服务了一个下午的时间都憋在那里，心里也有些愧疚，他就靠不断调整呼吸和抓紧床单来排挤痛苦。

但是终究是太痛了，他脸上的表情出卖了他——生理性的泪水抑制不住地从眼角流出，为了噤声而咬住的下嘴唇也已被血珠沾上，紧锁的双眉和紧闭的双眼让他没法看见心爱之人的样子。

基尔伯特骗得了自己却骗不了路德维希，看见他这个样子，路德维希连忙要撤出，轻轻拍打基尔伯特的脸颊，怕他晕厥过去。

感到下体的异样，基尔伯特喘息着伸手拉住了路德维希，"……本大爷……没事……"

"怎么没事啊，你都疼成这样了。"路德维希看在眼里疼在心里，他不想让基尔伯特遭这样的罪，如果基尔伯特那么痛苦，那么就算让他一辈子不插入他也愿意……

"本大爷，自己来……会好一点"基尔伯特做出提议，好让路德维希不要就这样退出去，他知道如果第一次以这样的形式收场，那么路德维希以后说不定会对这件事留下阴影，他不想……

说完，基尔伯特就借着路德维希颈部的力量把自己从床上拉了起来，还未脱去的衬衫已经被汗液浸湿了大半，他靠着两条腿最后一点点的力量跪在床上，和路德维希面对面，两人的下体部分地连接着……

"千万不要勉强……"路德维希扶着基尔伯特的腰，他知道基尔伯特很倔，他没办法阻止他，只能尽自己最大的限度去缓解他的疼痛……

"你也太小看本大爷了！"基尔伯特有些虚弱地坏笑了一下。

不一会，也许是适应了一些，疼的没有刚才那么厉害了，随即，基尔伯特扶住路德维希的肩膀，下定决心般的，将自己的身体向下一沉，坐了下去。

疼痛是双方的，在基尔伯特因为撕裂般的疼痛而忍不住叫出声时，路德维希也被夹得闷疼。

基尔伯特的里面有些烫热而又紧致，甬道剧烈地翻搅蠕动着用尽自己的一切力量来挤压这个陌生的硕大家伙。

两个人只是紧紧地抱着对方以求得片刻安抚……

过了许久，大概是身体终于调整了过来，基尔伯特不再是一味地排斥路德维希，抓着那撮倒霉的金发的手也松懈了一些，路德维希也觉得好像可以堪堪活动了。

路德维希动了动腰，基尔伯特又是一阵痉挛，随后便放松了下来，用刚才渐渐恢复挺立的欲望蹭了蹭路德维希的小腹。

路德维希知道，终于，可以开始了——

他紧紧箍住基尔伯特的腰，缓缓地开始动了起来，基尔伯特也回抱住路德维希的头，虽然还有些痛，但是由路德维希轻微的摩擦所带来的酥痒已经超越了疼痛。

基尔伯特只觉得自己被塞的很满，随着路德维希对他的每一次摩擦，都有一些奇妙的感觉从两人交合的地方还有下腹涌上，他也不知道是什么，胸腔和腹腔内的这种感觉让他痒到忍不住叫出了声。[再用力一点]，这是基尔伯特没能说出口的。

路德维希又一次将他推倒在床上，退出了一大半，像是在寻找什么一样在甬道内慢慢摸索……

整个过程中一直都是将至不至的快感，直到体内那个圆润的头部找到了某个位置，向上顶去，画着圈摩擦时室内一时间充满了基尔伯特抑制不住的情欲的叫声。

"啊…………哼嗯……别……本大爷要…………哈啊……啊……嗯啊……"基尔伯特随着路德维希的研磨而止不住地快速颤抖着。在多次抽插中基尔伯特的甬道已经润滑无比，软糯的肠肉在紧密包裹着体内巨兽的同时，愈发渴望地吮吸着那个在里面不断捣乱的大家伙，这让几乎抵达忍耐极限的路德维希也终于想要释放。

路德维希再一次把自己全部埋入，顺手抓来一个枕头，垫在了基尔伯特的腰臀之下，好让每一次冲刺都能磨蹭到那个最敏感的区域，也好为基尔伯特缓解一些疲劳。

之后的一段时间内，路德维希不断地加快抽插的速度与力度，进出间臀肉与囊袋的强烈撞击发出的啪啪声让室内热闹非凡，愈加高昂的呻吟伴随着沉重的呼吸，基尔伯特急喘着挺起了胸膛与脖颈拉出了一道漂亮的弧线。

此时，路德维希扯开了黏在基尔伯特身上的最后一点布料，雪白的胴体早已被情欲染上了潮红，俯下身，在另一边胸前吮住了那株被遗忘许久的粉嫩，用力到像是要将乳晕上所有的细小颗粒都吮出来一样，久久不愿松口。

基尔伯特呻吟着，伸手抚上了路德维希的头，手指插入了金色的发丝之中，他只是希望路德维希嘴下能轻一点，但是呈几何倍增强的快感让他除了呻吟什么都说不出来。

似乎是发现了基尔伯特的意思，路德维希才不舍地松开嘴，粉红色的果实早就在过度刺激下变得成熟。

之后是更加猛烈的冲撞，每一下冲刺都会让基尔伯特深深地陷入柔软的大床内，又在路德维希退出一些的时候被弹上来，大床似乎在嘎吱作响着表达不满，但是上面的两个人哪有心思去管这些。

就在两人快要达到巅峰的时候，路德维希又一次强迫自己停了下来，他不想因为快感而错失眼前的光景。

路德维希盯着基尔伯特看了起来，他微睁的双眼，怪戾的红被路德维希的瞳色映成了紫，无限的渴求从中传达出来，汗珠不断从额角滑落，为了吸取更多氧气而快速张合的嘴唇有些干渴，这一切的一切就是路德维希做梦都想要的。

发现路德维希停下了动作，基尔伯特沉重地喘着气，拉过正扶着自己腰的路德维希的手，引导至前段挺立的欲望上，用些许黏腻沙哑的声音说到:"……帮我……哈！"收到邀请的路德维希二话不说地快速帮自己的爱人动作起来，得到一阵阵激烈的反馈。

路德维希想要基尔伯特就和基尔伯特想要他一样，只有他们彼此才能让对方完整——路德维希在激烈撸动的同时开始做起了最后一轮的攻城……

由于之前的铺垫，还没有进行多久基尔伯特就已经彻底沦陷了，之后伴随着后穴剧烈的抽搐以及收缩路德维希也终于缴械，白浊的液体弄湿了两人的胸膛和床单……

让基尔伯特欣慰的是高潮后路德维希并没有马上停下，而是放缓了速度，两人就这样享受着高潮后残存的一丝余韵，此时是否真的有快感，对他们来说也并不那么重要了，重要的只有他们拥有彼此且深爱着对方。

从激烈的性事中缓过神来已是又过了很久之后，基尔伯特这才觉得体内有些不对劲——好像比刚才更黏乎了。

基尔伯特刚想开口，路德维希一脸挫败地从他胸口抬起头……

"抱歉，好像……破了"路德维希说出这句话的时候瞬时羞红了脸，"我以前从来没有像今天这样，所以……买小了很多……我马上帮……"

基尔伯特堵住了他的嘴，尝试着用还有些沉醉的大脑理解了路德维希的意思。

看见这个前面还像个大人一样和自己欢爱的金发青年现在却像个孩子一样手足无措，他觉得有些好笑也觉得这样很是可爱。

"你紧张什么，本大爷又不会怀孕……"基尔伯特有气无力地笑了起来，本来想安慰路德维希一下的调侃话语，不知怎么一说出口竟变得如此羞耻……好了，现在脑袋开始清醒的两个人脸都红得更厉害了。

虽说第一次总有些笨手笨脚的，但是跌跌撞撞也算达成了大和谐。

路德维希缓缓地退了出来，连带着一片白浊与肠肉对他的丝丝留恋。

基尔伯特的状态显然不能再支撑第二次，不过路德维希已经觉得很满足了，反正他们以后有的是时间，他扶起基尔伯特向浴室走去。

温暖的灯光，湿润的空气弥漫着清爽的香味，顶着显然被揉乱的大背头的青年正为自己的心爱人的人做着最细微的护理，还不忘在基尔伯特已经瘫软的身体上多吃一点豆腐……

本是属于激烈后的缠绵时光，理应舒心而暧昧，不过那些在欢爱时被隐藏在衬衫之下的痕迹却刺痛了路德维希的神经。

那些在基尔伯特躯体上大大小小的疤痕，代表着他的过去，路德维希不知道的过去……

从以前的经验来看，基尔伯特不愿意告诉他，那他就等到他愿意告诉他为止。

路德维希抚过一个个小小的疤痕，有时会用嘴唇去感觉它们……

意识到路德维希在做什么的基尔伯特也不去阻止他，意料之内的，路德维希开始舔舐自己背上那一片最大的烧伤痕迹。

"我……不知道该怎么说……我于你有所隐瞒，就像你于我一样，但是我认为这不重要，我们以后可以慢慢来，是吗？"嘴唇贴着有些褶皱的皮肤轻柔地舔舐着，路德维希开口问到。

"路易斯，你想说什么？"基尔伯特听到路德维希语无伦次的表答，笑了笑问到。

"我只是想找个人说说，很多事……很多心事……只想对你说……或许，你也可以对我说说你的……"路德维希说到，嘴唇离开了基尔伯特的背部，轻吻起他的侧颈来。

"你先说，本大爷听着……"基尔伯特顺着亲吻向后靠去，在路德维希身上挪了挪找了个最舒服的位置靠着。


End file.
